marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Arachnia
While trying to find out about her counterpart's life and death, Gwen Stacy snuck into Ozcorp's Special Projects division, and discovered Peter Porker. She escaped out of the building after being discovered by Osborn, and was later found by Paviitr, Anya, and Billy. Prabhakar brought them to his hideout, where he had created a machine to track the exotic resonances of the spider-heroes in this dimension, the device subsequently picked up another Spider. The signal brought the spider-heroes to the Brooklyn Navy Yard, where they stopped the criminals Carnage and Tombstone, and discovered the origin of the signal, the Spider-Man from the Noir Universe. The spiders were soon interrupted by the arrival of the Sinister Six. The Sinister Six defeated the Spider-Men and brought them to Norman Osborn, who stated he wanted to help them, and showed no ulterior motives. Using a similar procedure to Paviitr, Osborn had developed lenses that could focus in fifth-dimensional space, and created the mapping of a tattered web, that appeared to be the structure of the universe, using the resonances of the heroes. All of the spider-heroes but Gwen decided to stay at the Ozcorp Tower. When she went to the Mount Olivet Cemetery to visit the gravestone of her deceased counterpart, she was startled by the arrival of this domain's native Peter Parker. Gwen and Peter were soon attacked by Venom, who was sent by Osborn to follow Gwen at a discreet distance, and Peter, who had lost his powers a long time ago, was captured by him, but Gwen was able to save him and defeat Venom. Afterwards, Gwen devised a plan to defeat Osborn and put it into motion. Peter sent a photo of himself to Osborn, proving he was still alive and well, for them to meet at the George Washington Bridge, which destabilized him. As he prepared himself and his Sinister Six to go after Parker, Anya Corazon took the other Spider-Men to see Norman's "Caesars Palace," which Porker mentioned to her when they were having lunch. Inside the room was the Siege Perilous, the chair reserved for the man who finds the Holy Grail, and hanging above it was a helmet linked to the the chamber where the energies of the web were being directed. According to Porker, whenever Osborn started to get really mad and complaining about how he was going to overthrow God Doom, he went to this room to sit in its chair. Suddenly, the room started to be filled by lightning bolts and a Thor appeared before them to reclaim the chair. Peter confronted Osborn in order to expose him as a mad man, and distract him long enough to help Spider-Woman, who had returned to Ozcorp Tower. The other Spiders were busy trying to prove the Thor they were not a threat, and Spider-Woman convinced Electro to help them by destroying the Siege Perilous to show the Thor they were on her side. The chair surged into a feedback loop that caused an explosion which destroyed the entire floor. Osborn returned shortly after, and took the advantage of all of the spiders being unconscious in the same place to tap into the chair's power. After being rescued by Spider-Ham, Peter disrupted the chair, knocking Osborn unconscious. The Sinister Six appeared immediately after the spiders had recovered, ready to destroy them now that Osborn was out of the picture. Paviitr threatened the Sinister Six with using the chair to boost their powers, and the villains called his bluff, prompting them to surrender. With Osborn defeated, the heroes concluded that the domain would go through dire times due to the lack of authority, but they were ready to help it. | PointsOfInterest = * Brooklyn ** Brooklyn Navy Yard ** Guitar Heaven ** Mount Olivet Cemetery * East River * Manhattan ** Chinatown ** George Washington Bridge ** Ozcorp Tower | Residents = * Betty Brant * Carnage (Cletus Kasady) ** Carnage Symbiote * Enforcers ** Fancy Dan (Daniel Brito) ** Montana (Jackson Brice) ** Ox (Raymond Bloch) * Jackal (Miles Warren) * NYPD * Ozcorp ** Liz Allan ** Mayor Norman Osborn ** Mendel Stromm ** Venom (Eddie Brock) *** Venom Symbiote * Sinister Six ** Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) ** Electro (Max Dillon) ** Kraven the Hunter (Sergei Kravinoff) ** Sandman (William Baker) ** Scorpion (Mac Gargan) ** Vulture (Adrian Toomes) * Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) * Tombstone (Lonnie Lincoln) * Brett * Web-Warriors of Earth-001 ** Spider-Man (Peter Parker) of Arachnia ** Spider-Girl (Anya Corazon) of Earth-616 ** Spider-Man (Billy Braddock) of Earth-833 ** Spider-Man (Paviitr Prabhakar) of Earth-50101 ** Spider-Woman (Gwen Stacy) of Earth-65 ** The Spider-Man (Peter Parker) of Earth-90214 ** Spider-Ham (Peter Porker) of Earth-8311 | Notes = * This domain is a recreation of Earth-22191. | Trivia = | Links = }}